


I'll Tell You Later

by alyshka



Series: Perspectives [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hugs, Jealousy, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Poe Dameron, Pining, bi Poe, finn and rey are platonic besties, or jedistormpilot is cool too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyshka/pseuds/alyshka
Summary: Key moments in TROS from Poe's POV. FinnPoe forever. <3
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Perspectives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595617
Kudos: 91





	I'll Tell You Later

Poe and Finn sat side by side, facing Chewie at the dejarik table, knees touching as they leaned over the board to confer on strategy so that maybe they could _finally_ beat the Wookie. But lately when they played, Poe had had things on his mind other than the game… such as whether each brush of their shoulders sent a spark through Finn the same way it did to him.

***

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Rey asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Finn replied.

“You mean when Poe’s not here?” Poe cut in, letting the jealousy that stabbed at his heart dictate his words. There were moments when he was sure Finn shared his feelings, but then there were also moments like this. Rey had never showed any signs of romantic interest in Finn… but what would happen if she did?

***

When Finn extended his right hand to Poe after clasping Rey’s with his left, Poe wondered if Finn was just doing it out of pity, trying to make him feel included. “Hands?” he asked with resignation.

“Hands,” Finn returned firmly, and looked into Poe’s eyes. The grasp of Finn’s warm fingers echoed on Poe’s skin long after they were gone.

***

“Can I kiss you?” Poe asked Zorii, a teasing grin threatening to break loose. Of course he knew what she would say; he wouldn’t have asked otherwise. There had been moments when he’d imagined what it would be like to be with her again—but they always ended with him wondering where Finn would be. Now he shared Zorii’s certainty that their relationship was in the past. And he retained his hopes for something else in his future.

***

Since the moment his ship had landed, Poe had only had one goal. He turned to scan the crowd, searching for his favorite face. And there it was. His expression melted into a smile as Finn saw him too and ran up to embrace him. They held each other close for a long moment before pulling back, hands still on each other’s shoulders.

Poe didn’t mind when they set off to look for Rey. Finn was walking close at his side, and Poe kept a hand on Finn’s back. Of course Finn loved Rey—but Poe had a suspicion that Finn loved him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See part 2 for Finn's POV!


End file.
